


do it to me

by ardat_yakshi_stole_my_cookie



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot, Smut, but it is what it is, listen could it be filthier?, you bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardat_yakshi_stole_my_cookie/pseuds/ardat_yakshi_stole_my_cookie
Summary: That night was supposed to be about him.
Relationships: Neil/Original Female Character(s) (Tenet), Neil/Reader
Kudos: 10





	do it to me

You raised your head at the sound of a litany of curses coming from the kitchen.

_What now?_

You walked in on Neil waving an oven glove around, coughing into his sleeve _._

“Instant cake mix - one. Mister _I have a master’s in physics_ \- zero. Who would’ve thought?” you smirked, leaning against a doorframe.

He huffed, opening a window. “Hey, I followed all the instructions from the box!”

“And then?” you asked, scrunching your nose as he paraded past you with a burnt mess of a cake.

He sent you a tired look, tossing the slightly smoky brick into a garbage bin.

“And then I forgot to set a timer.”

You snickered and shook your head. “Of course.” Your gaze landed on a half-full bowl on the countertop. “You think that’s edible?”

“I don’t see why it wouldn’t be, but as we established, today is _not_ my day,” he said, shrugging lightly.

Your chest clenched with fondness and you closed the gap between you. The last few days had been hectic and you both really needed a rest. “Aww, it’s all right,” you cooed, cupping his face in your palms and placing a small kiss on the tip of his nose. “Just get us spoons.”

He gave you a thankful smile and, a moment later, you sat down on the cold kitchen floor, scooping a cream out of the bowl, sharing your most humiliating food-related stories. And when it was almost gone, you put down the spoons and used your hands to clean the sides, not willing to waste anything.

Neil took the empty bowl and stood up to place it in a sink. As you got up and stretched your arms, he looked at you and snorted.

“What?”

“You’ve got–… wait, let me–”

He reached out and wiped a bit of cream from the corner of your mouth.

 _Oh_ , _right_.

And just like that, a cheeky idea popped into your mind.

You grabbed his hand, and mischievous sparks lit up your eyes. Locking your gaze with his, you licked the cream off his finger. And then you wrapped your lips over his digit and sucked on it, twirling your tongue around as you pulled it out slowly.

A roguish smile crept on his face.

“Careful, you’re giving me ideas.”

You raised a brow. “Who says that’s not the point?” you teased, letting go of his hand and reaching to his shirt, tugging at the striped material lightly. Kiting him towards the sofa, you batted your lashes. “Besides, I don’t think they’re gonna beat mine.”

Neil’s eyes widened at the sight of your wicked grin. He composed himself quickly, feigning indifference, but it didn’t reach his darkened gaze.

“Is that so?” he said, grabbing your waist. “Care to share?”

A gentle push on his chest was enough to send him down on the sofa.

“Oh, I don’t know,” you started, pouting and leaning in, placing hands on his laps. You looked into the blue eyes while your fingers unhurriedly traveled up his thighs. “See, I might get too…“ - you ran your tongue through your lips - “… _busy_ to say anything,” you continued, noting with satisfaction the way Neil’s breath hitched. You nudged his ear with your nose and whispered, “How about I just show you–”

He hissed as you palmed over the bulk in his pants.

“Fuck–”

“Well, _pretty close,”_ a husky chuckle escaped your mouth, already ghosting over his neck. “I can’t wait to taste every inch of you.” A barely audible gasp you got from him quickened your heartbeat. You pulled back and looked into his eyes again. “Please?”

The blue irises overcast with lust as he tried to wrap his mind about the fact you could even make a request like that.

“You’re _asking…_?”

You hummed in confirmation, laying a kiss on his lips. The one you got back was more greedy, just enough to let you know enthusiastic he was, only confirming what you already felt under your palm.

“I’m all yours.”

Your eyes flared up.

“I quite like the sound of that,” you mused as your mouth traveled along his jawline back to his neck again and your fingers unbuttoned his shirt. Sucking on his collarbone, you splayed your hands on his chest and gently scraped the skin, curling the locks of hair around your fingertips, making Neil groan in response. “And of _that_ , too,” you added with a smug grin, kneeling between his legs.

Your hands meandered around his toned stomach and your kisses followed them, the tip of the tongue drifting along the lines of his abdomen, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. Relishing the way Neil both tensed and melted under your touch, you moved lower. And lower. The long fingers combed your hair and you glanced up, meeting the half-lidded, hazed gaze. A warmth spread through you at the sight of a shade of smile on Neil’s parted lips. Desire and affection reflected and resonated between you, grounding you in each other.

None of you could wait any longer. Without breaking eye contact, you got rid of his belt. Then the pants and the boxer briefs. Oh, how hard he was for you already.

Neil leaned back on the pillows, breathing heavily. You feasted your eyes on the view, telling him how spectacular he looked from this angle, earning a shaky exhale in return.

Your keen fingers kept exploring and stroking, rubbing and grazing, until he squirmed and twitched, moaning - a sweet sound turning you on even more. And you still had so much more to give.

Like your tongue, playful and teasing. Flat against him, twirling around him, making Neil clench his jaw and curse. Gliding across the smooth skin, you studied the veiny patterns as Neil’s digits tangled in your hair, tugging at it in a silent praise. And then your mouth, finally enveloping him. Sliding up and down. Savoring him. Almost worshipping.

Soon, gasps and groans filled the air, the most delightful melody going straight to your pulsing core. The rising heat of Neil’s body drew you closer. Your hand wandered up to his heaving chest in a selfish attempt to get more of him. Every bit of you craving every bit of him. His heart raced under your palm. The blue eyes squeezed shut. His hips bucked up. He was falling apart, and the way he moaned your name… _oh god._ He really was yours.

Then, all of the sudden, Neil shifted upwards and cupped your face, stopping you and pulling you up to him.

“Something’s wrong?” you asked, searching his dark gaze.

“No, doing so well for me,” he slurred as he pressed his forehead to yours, panting. “But I wanna feel you.” His trembling fingers slid down your sides and traced the hem of your jeans to your belt buckle and lingered there, waiting. _Ever a gentleman._

You couldn’t get out of your pants and soaked underwear fast enough.

Shivering in anticipation, you kissed Neil as you straddled him, moaning against his lips when he filled you in completely.

“Christ, you feel so good,” he groaned, wrapping his arms around you.

You buried your hands in his hair as your bodies started to build a pace.

“Let me tell you a secret,” you murmured, tugging on the golden strands. “I’ve been thinking about you… having you like this… all day.”

His brows knitted together when he gasped for air and cursed. He was a mess, and yet he was still holding back. For you. And as much as it was endearing, that’s not what you wanted. That night was supposed to be about _him._

You ground harder into him, leaning in, your mouth brushing against his ear.

“Come for me, Neil.”

“But–” he whined, pulling you closer, balancing on the verge of release.

So you took him even harder.

There was only one word left in you.

“ _Please_.”

Just enough to send him over the brink.

Tensing, arching, Neil came undone with a loud groan, and then collapsed into your arms, shaking uncontrollably.

You held him until he leveled his breath and was able to focus his gaze on you. And when he finally did, you kissed him softly, biting back a needy whimper as you felt yourself tighten around him.

A half-smile against your lips.

“It’s okay,” you said dismissively, pulling back slightly.

But then you met the blue eyes, already lit up with roguish sparks.

“Oh no, I could never leave you like that.”

With his arms still wrapped around you, he shifted you both and the next thing you knew you were lying under him on the sofa. The pulse pounded heavily in your ears, but Neil’s throaty chuckle vibrated in every cell of your body.

“Besides, I want to hear you beg some more.”


End file.
